Le chemin du coeur
by Le Joyeux Bordel de Camael
Summary: Harry a fait sa vie, père d'un petit garçon de trois ans, il a voyagé dans de nombreux pays. De retour en Angleterre, il débute un nouvel emploi dans une crèche ouverte par Remus et Sirius, et il finit par retrouver un ancien ennemi. Traduction d'une fiction de Sanae-chan.
1. Nouvel emploi

Bonjour à tous, Le Joyeux Bordel de Camael reprend du service avec cette nouvelle traduction.

**Disclaimer**

Titre : Le chemin du cœur

Pairing : Harry X Seamus – Remus X Sirius – Harry X Drago.

Important : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et Sanae-Chan l'auteure de cette fanfiction, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

Avertissement : Cette fiction est un slash, relation homme/homme, si cela vous dérange, vous révolte, vous répugne ou tout autres choses du même genre, ne lisez pas.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira :-)

**Orphanine**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Nouvel emploi**

Harry ouvrit la porte de chez lui, des sacs de courses en équilibre dans ses bras alors qu'il tournait la clef dans la serrure et poussait la porte avec son pied. Il habitait dans une maison de taille moyenne, dans la partie sorcière de Londres.

Il entra avec une certaine prudence, pour ne pas trébucher sur l'un des innombrables cartons qui jonchaient le sol du hall d'entrée jusqu'au salon et la cuisine. Il enjamba certains d'entre eux et dans un dernier effort posa les marchandises sur le comptoir qui séparait la cuisine en deux ambiances différentes - l'une pour la préparation des repas, l'autre pour la dégustation de ceux-ci.

Il soupira en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux toujours aussi indisciplinés et regarda le désordre. Un carton en particulier attira son attention, des jouets recouvraient le sol tout autour.

- Léo ! - Appela-t-il depuis la porte, regardant vers le salon.

Une petite tête aux cheveux noirs aussi rebelles que les siens apparue derrière le dossier du canapé. Des petits yeux attentifs et brillants, d'un ton vert très familier et un large sourire sur une petite bouche rosée.

- Papa ! - Hurla-t-il pour dire bonjour.

- Chéri, combien de fois papa devra te dire de ne pas laisser traîner tes jouets dans la maison ?

Le petit garçon fit la moue avant de se laisser glisser du canapé pour se diriger vers Harry. Ce dernier lui ébouriffa les cheveux et le petit se mit à ranger ses jouets.

- Bien... - Harry retourna vers le comptoir et entreprit de sortir les courses des sacs et de les ranger. Les aliments frais dans le réfrigérateur et les biscuits dans le placard.

La cuisine n'était pas bien différente d'une cuisine moldue ordinaire, à part le fait que les appareils fonctionnaient sans électricité et qu'elle était pourvue d'un four à bois disposant d'un endroit prévu pour y mettre un authentique chaudron.

Il jetait de temps à autre un coup d'œil au petit garçon, il le vit arrêter ce qu'il faisait pour se consacrer à un autre jouet qui lui semblait plus intéressant. Il eu un sourire heureux, sa vie était idyllique, il avait un fils adorable et un compagnon qu'il connaissait très bien, après tout, ils avaient étudié ensemble pendant sept ans. Le seul problème était d'avoir à nouveau dû déménager. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient revenu en Angleterre à cause du travail de Seamus. Oui, il était en couple et de façon sérieuse avec Seamus Finnigan l'irlandais le plus déluré de Gryffondor, et cela depuis déjà trois ans. Avant de revenir en Angleterre, ils habitaient en Allemagne, dans une banlieue sorcière de Berlin, sans compter qu'ils avaient déjà vécu aux Etats-Unis et en France. Seamus était capitaine de l'équipe nationale de Quidditch, ainsi, il devait passer de nombreux mois dans les pays dans lesquels il jouait, vu qu'un match de Quidditch n'avait pas de durée bien déterminée.

Leur relation avait débutée la dernière année de leurs études à Poudlard. Avant de terminer sa formation d'Auror, il avait su qu'il attendait un enfant et il avait du mettre sa carrière en suspend. Il ne pouvait avoir un emploi qui demandait la majorité de son temps et laisser son fils à garder à d'autres personnes. Au début, cela avait été un choc d'apprendre qu'il pouvait enfanter, mais d'un autre coté le bonheur l'avait submergé, finalement, il aurait sa famille tant rêvée.

Il avait à plusieurs reprises tenté de trouver un autre emploi, mais il ne s'adaptait à aucun d'eux. La meilleure solution avait été de continuer à élever son fils, maintenant âgé de trois ans.

Un bruit se fit entendre et Seamus apparut à la porte de la cuisine, se débattant avec sa veste.

- Tu veux de l'aide ? - Offrit Harry qui l'aidait déjà à enfiler ses bras dans les manches.

- Je suis horriblement en retard ! - Dit-il avant de l'embrasser et de voler une pomme dans la coupe de fruit, sur la table.

- Je pensais que tu passerais plus de temps avec nous.

- Entraînement, et je ne peux pas le rater. Hum... Harry, range un peu cette maison, c'est atroce ! - Dit-il avant de transplaner dans un craquement sonore.

Harry resta interdit et contrarié, il regarda les cartons sur le sol. Il aurait pu utiliser la magie et tout serait à sa place en un rien de temps, mais il n'avait rien à faire et il préférait ranger à la façon moldue pour s'occuper. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le petit garçon, assis près de l'entrée de la cuisine. Il avait un petit visage triste et dépité.

- Il t'a oublié mon ange ? Viens là, viens - Dit-il en tendant une main vers l'enfant.

Sans attendre, le petit garçon se précipita dans sa direction pour être porté et tendit son visage pour quémander des bisous. Le rire de l'enfant emplit bientôt la maison.

- Quel tableau magnifique ! Ça ne peut-être que Harry !

Le brun regarda en direction de la porte de la cuisine, qui était ouverte, dans l'encadrement se tenait Remus Lupin et à ses côtés son parrain, Sirius Black.

- Remus ! Sirius ! - Il s'empressa d'aller les embrasser, oubliant la tristesse qui l'avait submergé quelques instants plus tôt. Il n'imaginait pas les voir ici. Comment saviez vous que j'étais de retour ?

- Rien n'échappe à Lunard, tu devrais le savoir. Dit Sirius en jetant un œil autour de lui.

- C'est vrai...- Répondit Harry avec joie. - Je m'ennuyais ici, avec personne à qui parler.

- Et où est Finnigan ? Demanda Remus, s'asseyant de façon décontractée sur une chaise.

Harry fut un peu gêné.

- Oh ! Il travaille dur, il est à l'entraînement, il est capitaine tu sais...

- Je sais. - Remus le regardait dans les yeux, il ressentait que le jeune homme n'était pas très heureux.

Quand Harry était encore à Poudlard, il savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir de construire sa vie, il était déprimé la plupart du temps. Quand ils apprirent que Seamus était totalement dingue de lui, Ron, Hermione et même lui, Lupin, avaient tous fait pour le convaincre d'accepter de fréquenter l'irlandais. Au moins, pendant ce temps, le si tourmenté garçon-qui-a-survécu, vivait la jeunesse qu'il méritait. Peut-être que le manque d'affection ou de compagnie l'avait fait s'attacher à l'autre jeune homme, mais Remus ne savait pas si il avait eu raison d'approuver cette relation.

- Vous prendrez bien un thé ? Offrit Harry en tendant a bout de bras, son fils à un Sirius surexcité.

Tandis qu'il préparait la bouilloire et les tasses, il vit Sirius jeter son fils dans les airs et le rattraper, faisant rire l'enfant.

- Il est tellement mignon ! Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Demanda-t-il. Remus se joignit à lui et passa une main affectueuse sur la chevelure noire du petit.

- Notre Harry, c'est lui tout craché ! Où sont les gênes de Finnigan la dedans ? - s'amusa Lupin.

Harry se contenta de sourire.

- Je l'ai appelé Leonard Harold Potter.

- Harold ? - Demanda Sirius interloqué.

- Et bien, Leonard est le prénom que j'ai choisi et Harold celui de Seamus. Et uniquement Potter, car nous ne sommes pas marié.

- Leonard est un joli prénom, mais je préfère l'appeler Leonard Harry Potter, c'est plus doux. - Déclara Remus, recevant un sourire sincère.

- Et quand allez-vous vous marier ? - Demanda son parrain, avec intérêt.

Harry haussa les épaules et continua à préparer le thé, qu'il versa ensuite dans les trois tasses et le reste dans une théière. Il avança une tasse devant chacun d'eux et referma la théière pour garder le thé au chaud. Il prit Léo dans les bras et s'assit sur une chaise à côté de Sirius.

Les deux plus âgés se regardèrent discrètement, et Remus entra directement dans le vif du sujet.

- Harry, nous avons ouvert une crèche pour les enfants jusqu'à cinq ans et nous aurions besoin de quelqu'un pour nous aider. Comme nous avons appris que tu ne travaillais pas pour garder Léo, nous avons pensé que tu voudrais t'occuper un peu.

Harry fit un large sourire, il en avait assez de ne rien faire et d'être seul la plupart du temps.

- J'adorerai !

- Comme ça, tu n'auras pas besoin d'être loin de ton petit ange. - Fit Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

- Et de vous deux ! - Compléta Harry.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête de concert, heureux de le voir sourire comme ils ne l'avaient plus vu depuis longtemps.

- Et je commence quand ?

- Que dirais-tu de venir visiter les lieux aujourd'hui même ? - Proposa Sirius.

- Je dois terminer de ranger tout ce bazar. - Harry soupira en voyant l'état de leur nouvelle maison.

Si ce n'était que ça. D'un coup de baguette de Remus, tous les objets se rangèrent à leur place respective. Ne laissant aucun carton ou autre objet éparpillé sur le sol.

* * *

Une maison. Ainsi était l'exacte description de la crèche de ses parrains. Pas de deuxième étage, car ils accueillaient de très jeunes enfants. Sur les murs extérieurs, comme on pouvait le voir, des licornes gambadantes avaient été peintes, des fées qui volaient en créant sur la façade de petits rayons de lumière et des petits dragons qui jouaient dans le paysage clair d'une forêt.

Harry sourit en lisant le nom « la magie des petits » en lettres animées qui changeaient de couleurs.

En entrant dans l'établissement, ce qui un instant plus tôt n'était qu'une impression, se transforma en fait réel. La crèche était un véritable foyer, dans la salle principale, des poufs et autres coussins parsemaient la moquette moelleuse et de nombreux livres d'enfants remplissaient les étagères, la cuisine était séparée par une barrière qui arrivait à la ceinture d'un adulte et le patio, au plafond enchanté presque aussi beau que celui de Poudlard, où de nombreuses petites tables, destinées aux repas, étaient disposées.

Au fond de la cour, comme on pouvait le voir grâce aux grandes baies vitrées du patio, il y avait une piscine peu profonde, un jardin aux plantes inoffensives et un carrousel où se côtoyaient hippogriffes, dragons, licornes et balais. Le tout précautionneusement infantilisé pour une meilleure sécurité des petits.

- C'est merveilleux ! - S'exclama-t-il.

- Papa, je peux y aller ? - Demanda Léo en pointant le carrousel du doigt, les yeux brillants de fascination.

Harry regarda, en souriant, les deux charmants propriétaires de cet endroit, comme pour demander la permission.

- Bien sûr ! Répondit Lupin, en prenant le petit garçon des bras de Harry et l'emmenant par la main jusqu'au jardin.

- Je veux aller sur le balai ! - Exigea-t-il en sautillant sur place et en tendant les bras pour être déposé sur l'un d'eux.

Harry observait au loin, à côté de Remus.

- C'est tellement agréable ! - Je vais adorer travailler ici !

- Je l'espère. Bien que nous ne soyons ouverts que depuis un an, la demande est grande, ce qui nous oblige à n'accepter que des enfants de la région, sinon nous manquerions d'espace. Même de cette façon, nous aurions besoin de personnel supplémentaire pour nous aider, sans compter que Lunard ne peut pas être présent en permanence, pour des raisons évidentes, je ne peux pas être tout seul, j'ai donc dû embaucher Hermione et Ginny Weasley.

- Hermione et Ginny travaillent ici ? - Fit-il avec surprise.

- Hermione a dû quitter son emploi à Ste Mangouste pour sa famille, et Ginny adore les enfants, elle a dit qu'être enseignante est sa passion. - Sirius soupira alors qu'il conduisait Harry à travers un couloir, de l'autre côté de la maison. - Même ainsi, nous ne sommes pas assez et avons besoin de bras supplémentaires pour prendre soin de ces petites canailles.

Harry sourit, il n'aurait pu rêver mieux. Un travail lui permettant d'être avec son fils, c'était un rêve.

- Avant que tu me demandes, Hermione est notre médicomage, c'est une fonction obligatoire dans toutes écoles, et lorsqu'elle n'a pas besoin de soigner ces petits diablotins, elle s'occupe des enfants de cinq ans, qui apprennent déjà les mathématiques grâce à des jouets pédagogiques magiques et l'alphabet dans des livres enchantés.

- Elle était la plus intelligente de l'école, cela m'aurait étonné qu'elle ne veuille pas _instruire_ les enfants. - Harry pouffa. - Hermione ne changeait pas. - Tu m'as dit qu'elle avait des enfants ? Combien ? - Il était surpris, il s'était douté que Ron souhaiterait poursuivre la tradition familiale, mais il était impressionné que Hermione ait accepté.

- Trois – Sirius s'esclaffa devant l'air incrédule de Harry. Ne crois pas qu'elle ait accepté de faire des enfants à tort et à travers. Par chance, elle en a eu trois en une seule fois.

- Des triplés ? - S'étonna Harry.

- Et ils tiennent de leurs oncles.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de rire de la grimace de Sirius, peut-être cela lui rappelait-il le petit morveux qu'il avait été.

Un bruit attira leur attention en entrant, là se tenait leur sujet de conversation et à ses côtés, une Ginny souriante. Les deux jeunes femmes s'arrêtèrent à la moitié du chemin, quand leurs yeux se posèrent sur un homme au large sourire et aux cheveux en bataille.

- Merlin ! - S'exclama Hermione alors que des larmes emplissaient ses yeux. A ses côtés, trois petits flammes identiques, d'environ quatre ans, le regardaient avec curiosité. - Harry ? C'est toi ? Je n'en crois pas mes yeux !

- Harry ! Où étais-tu ? - Cria Ginny, surprise et émue elle aussi.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre, un instant plus tard il était pressé et étouffé par ses deux amies, qui le seraient et le secouaient comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel.

- N'abîmez pas mon nouvel employé avant qu'il ne commence à travailler ! - S'amusa Sirius, laissant les amis rattraper le temps perdu alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le jardin pour rejoindre Remus.

Des questions et encore des questions furent posées au Garçon-Qui-Avait-Disparu, ensuite se fut à son tour de faire connaissance avec les triplés de Ron et Hermione, qui, à son grand étonnement, souriaient effrontément, sans une once de honte et savaient déjà qu'il était Harry Potter, ou Oncle Harry comme il s'exclamèrent en chœur dans un cri perçant.

Une journée qui promettait d'être ennuyeuse, était devenue merveilleuse en fin de compte. Il avait retrouvé ses parrains, ses amies, rencontré ses « neveux » et décroché un emploi. Que lui fallait-il de plus ?

**A suivre...**

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre. Merci à ceux qui ont lu jusque là. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.

J'ai déjà quelques chapitres en réserve et je posterai à raison d'un chapitre par semaine, tous les vendredi soir dans la mesure du possible.

Alors à dans une semaine :-)

**Orphanine.**


	2. Rupture

Bonsoir à tous,

Comme promis, voici le chapitre deux de cette traduction, j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai pris à le traduire.

Je tenais à remercier mes premiers reviewers(euses),** Guest, Alie-Yaoi, holybleu, evill-kushiel, Mandragore, Yume Saint-Clair, Llyllylilou, brigitte26, 77Hildegard,**

Maintenant place au chapitre, alors bonne lecture ^^.

**Orphanine**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - Rupture**

Après la petite conversation avec Hermione et Ginny, les enfants commencèrent à arriver. Quelques uns amenés par leurs parents, et d'autres par transports "scolaires", propre à la crèche, qui amenaient et ramenaient les enfants que les parents ou tuteurs ne pouvaient venir déposer sur place.

- Bon... - Commença Hermione. - Je crois que l'heure des rêveries est terminée.

Harry sourit, prêt pour son premier jour de travail.

- Tu vas avec les enfants de trois ans, Harry - Indiqua Remus, alors qu'il posait son fils à ses côtés. - C'est la classe de Léo.

- D'accord ! - Accepta-t-il.

- Mais en regardant toutes ces petites têtes, il était difficile de savoir quelle était la classe des trois ans. Il lança un regard perdu vers Ginny, qui vint à son secours.

- Tiens - Elle lui donna une petite liste. - C'est le nom des élèves. Il te suffit de les appeler et ils viendront vers toi.

- Il y a des petits sournois là dedans ? Du genre... qui n'obéissent pas ou t'ignore tout simplement ?

Ginny rigola.

- Si il y en a, mais dans la pièce principale ils obéissent toujours, sinon ils ont affaire à Sirius. Et Sirius peut être assez effrayant par moment.

- Entendu ! - Dit Harry en regardant la liste.

Il commença a appeler les noms de la liste, et une file ne lui arrivant pas plus haut que ses genoux, se forma devant lui, par ordre de taille.

Quand il furent tous là, Harry regarda attentivement les petits visages en face de lui, et à son grand étonnement, tous les petits se précipitèrent sur lui pour s'accrocher à ses jambes, demandant à être prit dans les bras pour être câliné. Des cris et autres éclats de voix envahirent bientôt la pièce.

- Seigneur ! - Supplia Harry, ne sachant comment calmer ces turbulents garnements.

- Non ! C'est mon papa ! Rugit Léo, plus fort que les autres, en s'accrochant à la chemise de Harry et tentait de repousser ses petits camarades en donnant des coups de pied autour de lui.

- Les enfants ! - Se fit entendre Sirius en parlant haut et fort.

Les petits suspendirent immédiatement leurs mouvements, et retournèrent se placer en file indienne. Les joues de Harry s'étaient colorées de rouge, il regarda Hermione qui riait comme jamais, et Ginny, elle, ne savait si elle devait rire ou s'inquiéter du comportement étrange des enfants, ils n'avaient jamais fait ça et c'était un peu effrayant.

- Désolé... Je crois que je ne suis pas doué pour m'occuper des enfants. - Se lamenta-t-il en soupirant et haussant les épaules.

- Pas du tout Harry ! Bien au contraire ! Les enfants sentent qu'on les aime, et je crois que tu leur as fait bonne impression. - Encouragea Remus.

- Peut-être ont-ils déjà réalisé que Harry est doux et a un grand coeur, et ils ont pensé "voilà encore une bonne poire pour s'occuper de nous". - Ricana Sirius.

- Patmol ! - Gronda Remus alors que Harry rougissait un peu plus.

- Moi je crois savoir pourquoi - intervint Hermione, en montrant d'un coup de tête le petit garçon jaloux qui s'accrochait à la jambe gauche de Harry.

- Oh ! - firent les trois hommes en regardant la petite tête brune au cheveux en pagaille.

- Oui Harry, ici tu ne peux pas privilégier ton fils, parce que si les autres le voit s'accrocher à toi de cette façon, ils vont penser qu'ils peuvent faire la même chose.

Remus hocha la tête et tendit la main au petit garçon. - Viens Léo, allons dans le rang avec les autres.

- Non ! - Il fit la moue et secoua la tête avec véhémence. - Je veux rester avec papa.

- Chéri, fais ce qu'oncle Remus te demande. Papa travaille et il ne peut pas s'occuper plus de toi que des autres. - Ordonna-t-il doucement.

Contrarié, Léo frappa des pieds sur le sol, croisa les bras et rejoignit le rang en se plaçant en première position.

Remus fronça les sourcils, il vit pour la première fois, quelque chose de familier sur le visage et dans les yeux brillants, assombri par la colère et la jalousie. Et ce quelque chose n'avait rien à voir avec Harry.

- Merci - Se réveilla Harry. - Je vais les amener dans la salle de jeux.

- D'accord, si tu as besoin de nous, n'hésite pas. - Déclara Sirius.

Harry hocha la tête et tendit la main à son fils qui était sensiblement le plus petit du groupe. Léo attrapa deux doigts et la petite file indienne se dirigea vers la salle de jeux.

- Que se passe-t-il mon amour ? - Murmura Sirius à l'oreille de Remus, qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux le fils de Harry.

- Je ne sais pas... - Remus songea un instant. - Tu sais pourquoi Finnigan est aussi distant avec Harry ?

- Pas la moindre idée.

- J'ai une hypothèse... Mais laissons cela de côté pour le moment, d'abord je vais le bousculer un peu et le mettrai au pied du mur, pour avoir quelques détails.

Sirius frissonna, quand Remus s'appliquait à tirer les vers du nez à quelqu'un, il n'y allait pas de main morte. Mais il voulait juste savoir ce qu'il en était, après tout.

* * *

Harry parvint à maintenir le calme et la joie des enfants, il les regardait jouer et participer à l'un ou l'autre des groupes de jeux et atelier stimulant leur créativité.

Il avait dissimulé des animaux en peluche, dans des endroits presque visibles, évidement.

- On va chercher les animaux ? - Les encouragea-t-il. - Où sont-ils cachés ? Si vous en trouver un, apportez le moi.

Les enfants, tout excités, sourirent et se dispersèrent dans la pièce. Harry sourit intérieurement, il faisait du bon travail et il en était fier. Mais quelque chose attira son attention. Léo était assis par terre et boudait. Il le regardait d'un œil noir.

Soupirant, en comprenant le pourquoi de la réaction de son fils, il s'avança à genou jusqu'au petit.

- Que se passe-t-il Léo ? Tu ne veux pas jouer ? - Demanda-t-il en caressant les cheveux de l'enfant.

- Pourquoi est-ce que papa doit jouer avec eux ? Dit-il en sanglotant, ses petits yeux larmoyants.

- Parce que leur parents ne peuvent pas jouer avec eux, pour qu'ils ne soient pas tout seul. - Léo sourit comme pour montrer son accord, ce qui fit pousser à Harry, un soupir de soulagement. - Maintenant tu vas aller jouer ?

Léo fit un large sourire, comme quelqu'un qui cacherait quelque chose. Harry leva un sourcil, méfiant. Puis son fils se leva et se dirigea droit sur un pouf rouge, de l'arrière il en sorti un girafe en peluche que Harry avait caché. Embrassant le petit animal et le serrant contre lui, il se retourna, la poitrine gonflée d'orgueil d'avoir été le premier à en trouver une.

- Fripouille. - Taquina Harry en chatouillant l'enfant.

Il se souvint d'une fois où le petit garçon avait prit la baguette de Finnigan, en jouant, il l'avait cassé en deux. A l'époque, il n'avait su comment son fils avait trouvé la baguette, mais maintenant il était sûr de savoir. Léo était intelligent et regardait où Seamus cachait les choses, de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas jouer avec et les ruiner, c'était pour ça qu'il se retrouvait miraculeusement avec, dans ses petites mains, des objets qu'il ne pouvait pas toucher.

Une petite fille s'approcha avec une autre peluche, un ours, qu'elle lui donna, recevant elle aussi une vague de chatouilles. Puis il fit de même à chaque enfant, l'un après l'autre, sans privilégier aucun d'eux.

A l'heure du déjeuner, il appela le petit groupe, et ils se rendirent, en file indienne, dans le patio, il les fit s'installer à une table et le attacha à leurs chaises pour qu'ils ne tombent pas. Quand ils furent tous correctement assis, il se rendit à la cuisine, pour prendre le repas. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver là, en train de cuisiner, Vincent Crabbe.

- Bonjour Potter. - Le salua-t-il poliment pour le plus grand étonnement de Harry.

- Hey Crabbe... Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

- Monsieur Black et Monsieur Lupin m'ont donné ce travail, car je n'arrivais pas à en trouver d'autre... - Le plus étonnant est qu'il était bavard.

- Oh ! - Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, mais il savait que ses parrains avec un grand cœur. - Et Goyle ? - Ajouta-t-il pour tenter d'établir une conversation avec l'ancien Serpentard, alors qu'il attendait les plats des enfants.

- Il est mort pendant la guerre... - Crabbe haussa les épaules.

Harry en fut encore plus choqué. - Désolé... Je ne savais pas...

Il ne savait réellement pas grand chose, ça avait été une guerre horrible pour tout le monde, les pertes avaient été nombreuses, mais il ne savait pas qui avait été touché. Les seuls qu'il savait en vie, étaient ses meilleurs amis, ses parrains, après la surprise d'apprendre que Sirius n'avait pas totalement disparu derrière le Voile. Il avait apprit les décès de Percy Weasley, de Padma Patil, des parents de Hermione et de Dean. Des Gryffondor dont il n'avait plus de contact, il n'avait rien su, il avait été isolé pendant un an pour se remettre de ses blessures, recevant uniquement des visites de Seamus et Sirius, qui ne lui dirent pas grand chose sur les séquelles de la guerre. Puis il avait voyagé dans d'autres pays, ce qui l'avait fait s'éloigner de ceux qui restaient.

- Et qu'en est-il de... - Harry se ravisa et secoua la tête, non, il valait mieux ne rien savoir de lui.

- Drago Malefoy ? - Crabbe le regarda fixement et lui tendit un plateau recouvert de petites assiettes.

- Hé bien... Oui... - Fit-il embarrassé, cela paraissait étrange de demander des nouvelles d'un ne savait pas si le Serpentard avait rejoint le camp des ténèbres ou celui de l'Ordre, il était trop occupé à ne pas mourir, tuer Voldemort et sauver ses amis, mais il était curieux de savoir.

- Il est marié... Ses parents sont mort et il gère la fortune de sa famille. Nous nous parlons encore, du moins quand nous pouvons.

- Alors il est vivant... - Sourit Harry - C'était sympa de discuter avec toi... Crabbe.

- Pour moi également. - L'homme à la forte corpulence retourna à ses occupations.

* * *

A la fin de la journée, quand tous les enfants furent parti, Harry se joignit à ses amis, dans la grande salle. Il s'installa précautionneusement sur l'un des poufs, pour ne pas réveiller Léo qui dormait dans ses bras.

Il remarqua qu'au milieu de la pièce, couché sur une adorable petite couverture, six enfants dormaient. Ils avaient entre quatre et cinq ans. Quatre filles et deux garçons.

- Ce sont nos enfants... - Informa Remus, devinant la question que Harry allait poser.

Harry cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, surpris. - Les vôtres ?

- Oui - Sirius se rit de la tête de son filleule. - Nous les avons adoptés... ce sont des orphelins de guerre.

Un grand sourire plein d'amour se dessina sur les lèvre de Harry. Il adorait ces deux là, il représentait tout ce qu'il y avait de bon dans ce monde. Pas uniquement pour lui, mais pour tout ceux qui les connaissaient.

- Vous êtes vraiment les meilleurs.

- Nous savons simplement écouté nos cœurs Harry... - Lupin sourit tendrement, avant de redevenir sérieux. - Changeons de sujet, pourrais-tu nous dire ce qui se passe entre Seamus et toi ?

Harry palît, il ne s'attendait pas à une question aussi directe.

- Pourquoi ? Hermione se mêla à la conversation, se détournant des ses trois enfants, qui en profitèrent pour démantibuler son livre de médicomagie, pliant, froissant et gribouillant avec des feutres. - Vous traversez une mauvaise période Harry ?

- Euh... Hé bien... - C'était embarrassant d'être ainsi observé par tout le monde.

A cet instant, au grand soulagement de Harry, le son de la clochette de la porte se fit entendre, annonçant l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Tous le monde regarda Ronald Wealsey entrant dans la pièce. Il était toujours aussi grand, peut-être même plus que dans le souvenir de Harry, les cheveux court, raide et hirsute, d'un roux éclatant.

Ron resta un instant bouche bée, ce qui fit éclater de rire toutes les personnes présentes, il changea ensuite d'expression, plissant le nez pour montrer sa désapprobation, avant d'afficher un grand sourire.

- Harry ? Il cligna des yeux en signe d'incrédulité.

- Salut Ron... - Dit-il avec un sourire. - Tu m'as manqué !

- Toi aussi ! - Ron embrassa son ami et lui donna des petites tapes amicales dans le dos, doucement, pour ne pas réveiller le petit garçon qui dormait dans les bras de Harry. - Qui est-ce ?

- Leonard... Mon fils - Répondit-il en regardant le petit, caressant du bout des doigts la petite joue ronde de son fils.

- Il est tellement mignon ! - Soupira Ginny, encore sous le charme depuis qu'elle l'avait vu, Hermione sourit à son tour, elle était également tombée amoureuse du petit garçon de Harry.

- Il est magnifique Harry, félicitations ! - Déclara Ron avec sincérité.

- Les tiens également Ron.

Se souvenant des triplés, tous se tournèrent vers les trois petites flammes, qui déchiraient les pages du livre. A cette instant, Hermione grogna et fusilla du regard les trois petits diables.

- John, Johnny, Johan ! Vous allez rentrer à la maison immédiatement ! - Elle attrapa les trois petits garçons par le bras, pour qu'ils ne se sauvent pas, et frappa du pied en appelant Ron. - Ron allons-y ! Tes enfants sont infernaux aujourd'hui.

- Salut Oncle Harry ! - Crièrent en chœur les petits voyous, affichant trois sourires identiques, s'étirant jusqu'à leurs oreilles.

Harry et ses parrains se mirent à rire, tandis que Ron haussait les épaules en soupirant, avant de dire au revoir à tout le monde, il emboîta le pas à Hermione, suivi d'une Ginny souriante.

- Passe à la maison Harry, tu as manqué à tout le monde. - Invita le roux depuis la porte, avant de disparaitre à la suite de son épouse furieuse.

- Bon... Je crois que je vais y aller aussi. - Dit-il à ses parrains en souriant.

- Ne crois pas que nous en avons terminé... - Remus le regarda dans les yeux, lui montrant qu'il comptait bien mener cette conversation à son terme.

- Ok ! Je vous considère comme mes parents, je ne pourrai pas éviter cette question, n'est-ce pas ? - Dit-il découragé, se tenant déjà debout près de la porte.

- Absolument pas ! - Pour ne pas conclure sur cette ambiance désagréable, Remus sourit tendrement. - Je ne veux que ton bonheur Harry. Sirius et moi souhaitons te voir heureux.

Harry leur retourna un sourire, personne ne pouvait remettre en question l'amour qu'ils portaient en eux. Tellement que pour compenser toutes les souffrances subies, ils avaient ouvert une crèche, adoptés six enfants qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu de leur vie, ils avaient donné un emploi à Crabbe, à Hermione, à Ginny et en plus de ça, ils étaient venu le chercher pour savoir comment il allait. Ils pouvaient en être fiers.

* * *

Arrivé à la maison, il alla déposer son fils dans son lit, lui retirant ses chaussures et sa petite veste pour qu'il puisse dormir confortablement. Il regarda l'heure, il était presque vingt et une heures. Il caressa encore une fois les cheveux de son fils et déposa un baiser sur son front, il le couvrit et éteignit la lumière, avant de sortir silencieusement, pour ne pas le réveiller.

Quand il descendit les escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine, il trouva Finnigan appuyé contre le comptoir ou il avait déposé les courses plus tôt dans la journée.

- Bonsoir... Comment s'est passé l'entraînement ? Harry sourit et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser.

- Comme toujours... - Seamus haussa les épaules, mais le regardait d'un air suspect. - Où étais-tu ?

- Tu peux peux pas imaginer... - Harry rit pendant qu'il se mit à préparer quelque chose à manger. - Sirius et Remus sont venu ici et m'ont proposé un boulot.

- C'est super ça. Il lui adressa un sourire. - Et où vas-tu travailler ?

- Ils ont ouvert une crèche, je peux travailler sans être loin de Léo. - Répondit-il toujours en souriant, alors qu'il remplissait un verre de jus de citrouille. - J'en avais marre d'être inactif.

- Mais tu aurais pu continuer en tant qu'Auror, personne n'aurait refusé tes services.

- Et abandonner Léo ? Aussi jeune ? Oh non ! Je préfère ça et abandonner ma carrière d'Auror.

- Tu l'aurais laissé chez une nourrice, ou je ne sais quoi...

Harry le fixa du regard, il n'appréçiait pas la façon dont Seamus parlait, mais il resta muet, maintenant un silence tendu. Il ne répondrait pas à quelque chose d'aussi méchant que ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se retourna et continua se qu'il faisait.

Seamus s'en rendit compte, il s'approcha de lui et lui caressa le visage. - Hey, je suis content que tu aies trouvé une occupation.

- Je sais... - Répondit Harry en s'éloignant de l'évier.

- Quel est le problème Harry ? - Demanda-t-il irrité.

- Quel est _ton_ problème Finnigan ? - Rétorqua-t-il en lui faisant face avec rage. - Pourquoi traites-tu Léo de cette façon ? Il le sent... Je le sens !

Seamus ne répondit pas, alors Harry murmura avec douleur. - C'est ton fils également...

- Qu'est-ce qui le prouve ? Attaqua-t-il avec mépris, mais une gifle le fit taire.

Alors que la joue de Seamus rougissait et le brûlait, la main de Harry tremblait et fourmillait. Il serra les poings, ses yeux verts aussi sombres que lorsqu'il avait lutté contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts.

- Ne m'accuse pas Finnigan... S'il n'est pas de toi, c'est plus de ta faute que de la mienne... - Siffla-t-il entre ses dents, si bas, que c'était à peine audible.

Seamus l'attrapa avec force, se pressant contre le brun en le retournant et s'excusant. Ils étaient si tendu, qu'il tremblait à son contact.

- Je suis désolé, mais c'est difficile Harry... - Murmura-t-il dans son oreille. - Je le regarde et je ne vois rien de moi, je ne vois que toi, et les traits de je-ne-sais-qui.

Harry maintenait ses poings serré avec tant de force, que ses jointures en étaient blanches. Seamus resserra son étreinte.

- Tu as déjà dit ça par le passé, et tu recommences... Si tu doutes, pourquoi ne fais-tu pas de tests. Nous allons voir s'il est de toi ou non. - Dit Harry froidement.

- Mais je veux croire qu'il est de moi, bordel ! - Il recommença à le serrer contre lui.

- Si tu avais un enfant, je l'accepterai sans m'importer de qui il serrait... mais toi tu n'y arrives pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'en es pas sûr et tu l'ignores quand même... - Il le poussa brusquement pour se libérer de son étreinte, mais il continuait à le regarder droit dans les yeux. - Tu es distant à cause de ça... Je suis fatigué... J'ai besoin de temps...

- Comment ? - Il était choqué, il s'attendait à tout, sauf ça.

- Nous avons terminé ! - Harry tourna le dos et ignora les appels de Finnigan.

Il claqua la porte avec rage, il était fatigué de tout ça, son fils ne méritait pas d'être ignoré, il n'était coupable de rien. Les seuls coupables étaient eux.

Il avança lentement jusqu'au lit, et posa ses yeux sur le petit corps qui se reposait dans le petit lit, installé au raz du sol, pour éviter les chutes. Il s'assit sur le tapis et se mit à caresser les petites mèches brunes, si lisses et fines qu'on aurait dit des plumes, mais toujours en désordre. Il déposa plusieurs baisers sur le petit visage alors qu'il laissait couler des larmes, trop longtemps contenues. Il se laissa emporter par la tristesse et la culpabilité, réconforté par l'odeur de son bambin.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Voila pour ce deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il aura été à la hauteur de vos espérances.

Je vous embrasse et vous dis à vendredi prochain :-)

**Orphanine**


	3. Qui est ce blond ?

Coucou,

Comme prévu, voici en temps et en heure le chapitre 3.

Merci beaucoup à** Liyli, holybleu, evill-kushiel, Ma Luni, Tama, caence, brigitte26** et **Jes Cullen-Malfoy** pour leurs gentilles reviews, ainsi que tout ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte ou en favoris.

Merci également à mon Dae de corriger mes impardonnables fautes d'inattention :-)

Place au chapitre, alors bonne lecture.

**Orphanine**

* * *

Harry terminait de ranger ses affaires et celles de Léo, dans une malle. Il jeta un œil au petit garçon qui le regardait avec intérêt, assis sur son lit.

- On va où papa ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- On va dans une autre maison. - Harry lui sourit en retour.

Attrapant une petite cape d'enfant, il l'aida à s'habiller en prenant soin de bien lui couvrir le corps et la tête, ne laissant dépasser que le bout de son petit nez. Il lança un sortilège sur la malle, qui rapetissa jusqu'à pouvoir tenir dans sa poche. Il descendit les escaliers et tomba sur Seamus, adossé à la cheminée, qui le regardait avec anxiété.

Harry soupira et s'approcha avec un vague sourire. - On va y aller.

- Écoute Harry...

- C'est bon Seamus, moi aussi je suis désolé pour hier. Nous savons que nous ne nous aimons pas comme nous l'aurions voulu. Nous sommes libres maintenant, et nous avons la possibilité de rencontrer des personnes d'exception...

- Tu es une personne exceptionnelle Harry... - Il sourit avec peine.

- Si nous devons être ensemble nous le serons, mais pour le moment, on va se donner du temps, d'accord ?

Harry se contenta d'enlacer cordialement Seamus, à la manière des bons amis qu'ils avaient été.

Seamus lui rendit son étreinte et embrassa la petite tête de Léo pour lui dire au revoir. - Salut petit...

Léo le regarda à peine, à moitié ennuyé, avant d'enfouir son petit visage dans le cou de Harry. C'est à ce moment là que Seamus comprit à quel point il s'était désintéressé d'eux, plus du petit que de Harry. Il s'en était éloigné tout au long de ces trois ans, depuis qu'ils avaient décidé d'habiter ensemble pour leur fils. Après la naissance du petit, l'euphorie avait quitter son cœur, quand il s'était rendu compte, ou croyait s'être rendu compte, il n'en était plus certain, que l'enfant ne lui ressemblait pas. Et maintenant qu'il savait qu'ils allaient partir, il voulait se repentir et avait une envie folle de prendre soin de son fils et de le considérer comme tel.

En les voyant partir, il se sentit vide. Maintenant il comprenait l'expression moldue qui disait « on se rend compte de la valeur des choses qu'une fois qu'on les perd ».

Il secoua la tête et afficha un sourire déterminé. Non, Harry lui reviendrait et le petit aussi. C'était uniquement sa faute, il considéra que ce que Harry avait subit pendant ces trois ans, pratiquement seul pour s'occuper de son fils, ça avait empêché cette, autrefois, belle relation de perdurer. Comme Harry avait dit, peu importait de qui il était, le plus importait était qu'ils étaient ensemble et qu'ils s'aimaient. Il réparerait ses erreurs et accorderait plus de valeur et d'attention à sa famille.

* * *

Sirius arriva à la porte de la crèche avec un bâillement, il s'était levé dès qu'il avait entendu la douce mélodie de la sonnette d'entrée, c'était une création de Remus, faites pour ne pas réveiller leurs enfants ou les effrayer quand quelqu'un venait leur rendre visite. Il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il n'était encore que six heure et demi du matin, personne ne venait jamais à cette heure-ci.

Il ouvrit la porte, et se trouva nez à nez avec son filleul, qui portaient son fils endormi et bien emmitouflé.

- Harry ? - Il fut surpris mais se ressaisit bien vite, fronçant le nez de préoccupation, il s'écarta pour les laisser entrer et fuir le froid matinal qu'il faisait dehors.

Harry franchit le seuil de la porte, un peu gêné. Il n'avait aucun autre endroit où aller, mais il était encore tôt et il aurait le temps de se trouver un appartement.

- Désolé de te déranger à cette heure-ci...

- Il n'en est rien ! - Sirius fit un signe de la main, excluant ainsi toutes possibilités d'excuse. - Qu'est-ce que Finnigan t'a fait ? - Demanda-t-il sans détour.

- Hé bien... - Pensa-t-il un moment. Il n'y avait rien eu de plus que d'habitude, c'était toujours la même chose, mais hier, il n'avait plus la patience de tolérer tout ça. - Nous avons rompu et je n'avais aucun endroit où aller. La maison nous avait été donné par le club de Quidditch et maintenant je ne m'y sens plus comme chez moi. Ce n'est pas ma maison...

- Je sais... - Sirius paraissait étonné.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? - Demanda Harry en voyant l'étonnement sur le visage de son parrain. - Si tu veux je...- Dit-il en pointant la porte.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Tu peux rester ici Harry, si tu ne restais pas, je te forcerai à le faire. C'est juste que je comprends maintenant ce que voulait dire mon Lunard.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Harry avec curiosité alors qu'il installait Léo sur le canapé.

- Que ça fait longtemps que Finnigan et toi avez des problèmes.

- Ah ça... - Harry sourit avec tristesse. - Il avait vu juste alors... Mais laissons ça de côté pour le moment, je suis venu pour vous confier Léo, si ça ne vous ennuie pas, pendant que je cherche un appartement.

- Bien sûr Harry. - Il sourit de nouveau avec joie. - Tu peux venir vivre avec nous si tu le souhaites. A l'arrière de la crèche il y a notre maison, Remus doit être là-bas, en train de préparer le café. Viens.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il passa son bras autour des épaules de son filleul, qui alla chercher Léo et se laissa mener dans un long couloir qui déboucha sur une unique porte.

Ils arrivèrent directement dans la cuisine, Remus était bien là, occupé à cuire des oeufs.

- Bonjour Harry ! - L'homme sourit avec gentillesse.

- Bonjour... - Répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

- Mon amour, amène Léo dans la chambre et installe le dans le lit qu'il puisse continuer à dormir tranquillement, Harry sera plus tranquille. Demanda calmement Remus à Sirius.

Harry sourit, il n'avait jamais été comme ça avec Seamus et lui n'avait jamais été comme ça avec Harry, les regardant, il trouva cela adorable. Ça donnait envie de vivre la même chose.

Sirius souleva rapidement Léo et fit un clin d'oeil à Harry. - Je vais le mettre au lit.

- D'accord. - Harry s'installa sur une chaise, regardant son parrain disparaître par la porte de la cuisine, il se retrouva seul avec Lupin.

Remus termina de préparer le petit déjeuner. Il disposa les assiettes sur la table, une juste devant Harry. Il s'installa sur une chaise de l'autre côté de la table et le regarda fixement, mais avec douceur.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il vaudrait mieux en parler Harry ?

L'ancien Gryffondor réfléchit un instant, tentant d'effacer la tristesse et la culpabilité qui se dégageait de ces trois ans. - Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'entends plus avec Finnigan ? C'est étrange, avant ces trois ans, vous vous amusiez comme de bons amis et vous flirtiez comme des tourtereaux passionnés. Et puis, pendant ces trois ans, tu as vécu seul, à t'occuper de votre fils, et lui prenait du bon temps pendant ce temps là.

- Comment sais-tu ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces trois ans ? Je n'étais pas en Angleterre, je suis revenu il n'y a qu'une semaine. - Il le regarda avec suspicion, mais ne s'en formalisa pas outre mesure.

- J'ai une carte, que ton père à faite. Je l'ai trouvé après que tu sois parti en France avec Finnigan. Ce fut une surprise, mais la carte était là, cachée derrière l'une de nos photo d'école.

Le brun l'analysa avec intérêt, c'était une carte qui ressemblait à celle qu'il avait lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Il vit le nom de Finnigan, localisé sur le terrain de Quidditch, puis il vit son propre nom, dans la maison de Sirius, à côté de celui de Remus, et tout près d'eux, dans une autre pièce, il y avait les noms de Sirius et Léo.

- C'est pour ça que tu savais que ma relation ne se portait pas très bien ? - Remus affirma d'un hochement de tête. - Et c'est pour ça que tu savais que j'étais de retour et où j'habitais ? - Il hocha de nouveau la tête.

Harry sourit et lui rendit la carte, que Lupin refusa. Il replia simplement la carte dans les mains de Harry pour ensuite les repousser.

- Elle est à toi Harry, elle a été faite par James, pour protéger ceux que tu aimes. Pour cela, elle te montre tout ceux dont tu es proche et ceux que tu portes dans ton cœur. Si tu regardes bien, les noms en rouge sang, sont ceux que tu aimes, ensuite il y a les noms en noir et en brun, ce sont tes amis les plus proches et ceux que tu apprécies simplement.

Harry reposa son regard sur la carte et constata que le nom de Léo était en rouge sang, ceux de Remus, Sirius et leurs enfants, Ron, Hermione et les triplés, la famille Weasley au complet et Seamus apparaissaient en noir. Ensuite, en brun, venaient Dean, Neville, quelques uns de ses anciens camarades de Gryffondor et même Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue, ce dernier l'effraya considérablement, il ne savait même pas qu'il se préoccupait de son ancien professeur de potions. Et là, il y avait également un autre nom, pas très loin de où il était. Il fut également choqué de voir apparaitre ce nom là.

- Harry ? Remus lui secoua la main, le tirant de ses pensées.

- Oui ? Répondit-il en clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui bien sûr... - Dit-il en souriant.

- Alors, maintenant peux-tu me dire ce qui est arrivé à ton bonheur ?

Le sourire de Harry disparu et il se tendit un peu. Il respira profondément et recherchant dans sa mémoire ce qui s'était passé un peu plus de trois ans auparavant, mais le téléphone sonna, ce qui le déstabilisa et fit sursauter Remus également.

Ils entendirent Sirius décrocher un autre appareil, certainement dans le salon. Il discuta un moment et raccrocha, il arriva par la porte de la cuisine, un instant plus tard, le visage grave et extrêmement inquiet.

- Qui était-ce, mon amour ? - Demanda Remus encore plus inquiet. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Sirius n'avait plus fait une tête pareille.

- C'était le ministère, ils nous expulsent d'ici...

- Quoi ? - Demandèrent Remus et Harry en même temps.

- Je n'ai pas très bien compris, mais il me semble que la propriété va être saisie, ou quelque chose du genre... - Tenta-t-il de clarifier, mais nerveux comme il était, il n'y parvenait pas très bien.

Remus se leva d'un bond, et s'empara de sa veste, de sa mallette et de ses clefs. - Reste ici et prend soin des enfants, mon amour, je vais au ministère tout de suite. Harry, tu viens avec moi.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au ministère et ils parcouraient déjà les couloirs du bâtiment, ils n'eurent pas besoin de marcher beaucoup, Ron les attendait, appuyé contre un mur, dans l'un des couloirs. En les voyant, il s'approcha rapidement.

- C'est bien que vous soyez là Remus ! - Dit-il avec soulagement, il avait espéré pour que ce ne soit pas ce déchaîné de Sirius. - Harry...

- Salut Ron... - Le salua-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Remus inquiet.

- Comme je travaille au département des biens illégaux, j'ai appris que la maison que vous avez, offerte par l'honorable Monsieur Burnn, va être saisie et vendue aux enchères aujourd'hui, pour être la maison d'un Mangemort condamné. Tous les biens de Monsieur Burnn ont été confisqué. - Expliqua Ron.

- C'est absurde, l'honorable Monsieur Burnn n'est pas un Mangemort, principalement parce que le pauvre vieil homme est mort à plus de cent ans, aveugle, presque sourd et dans un fauteuil roulant. Tout le monde sait qu'il avait bon cœur. Il nous a fait don de cette maison pour ouvrir la crèche, il a fait don d'un entrepôt à une organisation philanthropique sorcière en faveur des victimes de guerre et il a aussi donné des milliers de Gallions à l'hopital Ste Mangouste.

- Lupin... - Tenta de calmer Ron. - Nous savons tous ça, mais sa fille et son gendre étaient des Mangemorts et ils ont été jugés de façon impartiale par le ministère. Comme Monsieur Burnn n'a rien rédigé et signé pour mettre la maison à vos noms, c'est comme si elle appartenait encore à ses héritiers, tout comme l'entrepôt et une maison qu'il avait offert aux sinistrés de la guerre. Tout sera vendu aux enchères.

- Et comment pouvons nous acquérir cette propriété ? - Intervint Harry. - Nous pourrions l'acheter aux enchères, non ?

- Si vous avez l'argent...- Confirma Ron.

- Super, nous allons l'acheter. Harry sourit à Remus.

Ron se fronça le nez. - Je sais que tu es riche, l'héritier des Potter, mais cette propriété ne se limite pas à la crèche, je l'ai vu sur un plan, c'est un terrain d'environ trois cent mille mètres carrés. C'est à dire, tous le domaine et la partie verte, jusqu'au bout du village. Un écrin de verdure préservé et intact. Le prix, très élevé, commencera déjà très haut, et je suis quasiment certain que cette propriété trouvera difficilement acquéreur.

- Alors, je n'ai pas suffisamment... pour l'acheter pour mes parrains ? Harry était déçu.

- Même si tu utilisais jusqu'au dernier Gallion de ton héritage... - Ron secoua la tête.

- Tout va bien les enfants... - Remus sourit faiblement. - Nous trouverons un autre endroit pour la crèche, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Harry allait dire quelque chose, mais un bruit attira l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes. Il tourna la tête en direction des bavardages et se figea.

Un homme blond, marchait élégamment à travers les couloirs, du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt cinq. Des cheveux longs et brillant noués sur la nuque, et une mèche lui tombant sur son œil droit. Il était vêtu de soie noire richement brodée de fils d'argent, une cape avec un col en fourrure de léopard jetée sur ses larges épaules, dominait tout l'espace autour de lui, flottant et bruissant au rythme de ses pas.

Derrière lui, un groupe de cinq hommes, habillés de costumes et de capes, appartenant certainement à la haute société, mais ils étaient insignifiant à côté de celui qui marchait devant eux, beaucoup plus séduisant et majestueux. Ce qui attirait le plus l'attention était ses yeux, langoureux, et sa façon de se tenir. Il marchait la tête haute, mais sans arrogance. Tout en lui démontrait le sérieux et l'importance de sa fonction. Mais il ne paraissait pas snob, bien au contraire, il marchait devant simplement par précipitation, car il semblait nerveux et préoccupé par quelque chose qu'il voulait éclaircir le plus rapidement possible. Et ceux qui le suivaient, ne le faisaient pas comme des domestiques, mais comme des associés. C'étaient eux qui étaient en train de discuter, houspillant le blond devant eux, comme pour le demander de prendre des mesures nécessaires.

Il en coûta à Harry de constater qu'il était à moitié en train de se décrocher la mâchoire, il en bavait presque. Il ferma la bouche quand le dit homme s'approcha, sa présence ne se remarquait pas que par son physique et sa maîtrise de soi, mais par son parfum également, qui s'engouffra dans les narines de Potter et s'imprima dans sa mémoire. Il pourrait maintenant difficilement oublier cette odeur et surtout à _qui_ appartenait cette odeur.

Il cligna des yeux, avec confusion, c'était Drago Malefoy. De loin, il ressemblait un peu à Lucius Malefoy, mais il était bien plus grand et avait les cheveux plus court, lui arrivant aux épaules, lisses et bien coiffés. C'était étrange de le voir ainsi, il était si masculin, différent de la dernière fois où il l'avait vu, alors qu'ils étudiaient à Poudlard, son visage portait encore des vestiges de l'enfance.

Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la dernière porte du couloir, laquelle, par coïncidence, s'ouvrit sur son occupant qui s'apprêtait à sortir, mais se figea de terreur. C'était Fudge. L'air terrifié, il voulut refermer la porte le plus rapidement possible, avant que le blond ne l'atteigne.

Si cela avait été Lucius Malefoy, il aurait certainement affiché un visage indigné, tordant les lèvres de mépris, et se serait arrêté à un mètre de la porte, il aurait jeté un œil noir à ses larbins pour leur ordonner de régler le problème. Mais au grand étonnement de tous, ce n'était pas Lucius, mais Drago Malefoy.

Avant que la porte ne se referme, le blond posa son pied dans l'entrebâillement, indigné de cet acte odieux envers sa personne, il la repoussa avec force contre le ministre, qui tentait en vain de la maintenir, mais échoua, il vit la poignée de porte s'encastrer dans le mur avec fracas, ce qui fit trembler l'ensemble du bâtiment, beaucoup de tête apparurent pour voir ce qui se passait.

Fudge regardait maintenant, les yeux écarquillés, l'homme aux bras croisés qui était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, qui le toisait avec fureur. Il avala plusieurs fois sa salive, tentant de retrouver sa voix qui se perdait dans sa gorge.

- Vous prétendiez vouloir me fermer la porte au nez, au lieu de corriger l'erreur que vous et votre équipe d'incompétents avez commis ? - Dit-il d'un ton dangereusement bas.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, monsieur Malefoy ? Il souriait comme un dément, se frottant les mains pour dissimuler sa nervosité et ses tremblements.

- Vous vous moquez de moi ? - Les yeux du blond se rétrécirent.

- Ah oui ! Pardonnez-moi, je me souviens ! - Corrigea-t-il en balbutiant – Vous aimeriez peut-être vous asseoir ? Un petit café ?

- J'espère que vous n'êtes pas en train de me faire perdre mon temps avec des futilités, Fudge... - Il commençait à être sérieusement irrité – Avez-vous levé la saisie ?

- Et bien, ce n'est pas possible. L'entrepôt est la propriété de la famille Burnn, et tout leur a été confisqué, si vous le voulez, il faudra être le plus offrant à la vente aux enchères. - Avoua-t-il d'une traite, et il esquissa un sourire en pensant qu'il contrôlait la situation.

Drago tendit la main à l'un de ses collègues, qui lui remit une épaisse pochette noire. Tenant le livre en équilibre sur une main, il l'ouvrit de l'autre et en sorti une feuille, il regarda le ministre, et lu à haute voix pour que tout le monde l'entende :

- Selon la loi numéro 35487/155 des droits physiques et moraux des normes de développement de la société sorcière d'Angleterre. Toute organisation philanthropique gouvernementale ou non gouvernementale, publique à but non lucratif, est autorisée à recevoir des dons...- Il fit une pause et fixa à nouveau le ministre. - est immunisée contre la saisie de son patrimoine, considéré comme appartenant aux bénéficiaires et non à ses dirigeants et associés.

Fudge pâlit. - Mais cela n'inclus pas les biens de la famille.

- Vous faites tout de travers Fudge, même votre travail ? - Il jeta la pochette au ministre, qui paraissait, à ce moment là, bien plus petit que tout le monde. - C'est un don de Monsieur Burnn. Vous n'avez aucun droit de confisquer la propriété qui appartient à ses bénéficiaires, les victimes de guerre. Notre institution est caritative. Quelle partie de cela n'avez-vous pas compris ?

- Nous allons corriger cette erreur immédiatement, Monsieur Malefoy – Dit-il humblement en baissant la tête. - Pardonnez-nous pour ce désagrément.

- Je l'espère bien.

Tous les collaborateurs célébrèrent cela en ce serrant la main et s'embrassant. Essentiellement grâce à Drago Malefoy.

Le blond regarda ses associés euphoriques, et aperçu, appuyé contre le mur, un célèbre brun aux yeux verts.

Harry Potter était plus grand, bien proportionné, habillé d'un jean bleu marine moulant ses hanches et ses cuisses musclées, d'une chemise blanche, et d'une veste en jean de la même couleur que le pantalon. Une petite chaîne était glissée aux boucles de son pantalon, comme une ceinture, une partie retombant sur sa jambe droite. Ses cheveux étaient toujours les mêmes, cette touffe de fils noirs, mais un peu plus longs, ils arrivaient aux oreilles derrières lesquelles ils étaient glissés, et lui chatouillaient la nuque. Il ne portait plus de lunettes, ce qui accentuait l'effet de ses yeux verts bordés de longs cils noirs.

Harry remarqua que l'autre le regardait, il baissa les yeux vers le sol, ne sachant pas quelle serait la réaction de son ancien ennemi d'école.

Drago sourit légèrement, le Gryffondor n'avait pas changé. Il prit congé de son hôte et s'approcha des trois amis. Ron et Remus discutait encore, tentant de trouver une solution pour résoudre leur inextricable problème.

- Ça fait longtemps Potter, Lupin, Weasley... - Il salua chacun d'une poignée de main.

- Malefoy. - Lui retournèrent Harry et Ron, de la même façon.

- Salut Malefoy, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu. - Sourit Lupin.

- Je viendrai faire un tour à la crèche, un peu plus tard, pour discuter.

- Bien sûr ! Si je ne suis pas là, ce qui est fort possible, avec toute cette histoire, Sirius et Harry seront là. - Répondit Remus souriant à nouveau.

- Il y a un problème pour lequel je peux faire quelque chose ? - Demanda-t-il avec un réel intérêt.

- Juste un problème avec notre bâtiment. - Cette fois, Lupin afficha une mine déçue. - Nous devons en trouver un autre dès aujourd'hui.

Drago haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant visiblement pas, puis semblant enfin saisir la situation, il demanda. - Il appartenait à Monsieur Burnn ?

- Oui...

Drago sourit et tourna les talons, se dirigeant à nouveau vers le bureau de Fudge qui venait de réparer sa porte. En voyant le blond, il se raidit aussitôt.

Harry regardait Drago, toujours sans voix de le voir si différent, il n'avait plus rien de l'adolescent insolent et arrogant, qui lui pourrissait la vie et celle de ses amis. Il était plus aimable et sérieux, pas effronté comme il était avant. C'était quelque peu surprenant.

Le blond revint cinq minute plus tard.

- Voila, problème réglé. - Drago sourit et tendit un document à Lupin. - Il vous suffit de signer ça avec Black.

- Mais... comment ? - Interrogea-t-il surpris.

- J'ai conclu la vente, c'est à vous maintenant.

- Mais, c'est beaucoup d'argent ! Je ne peux pas accepter. - Refusa-t-il sans délai

Drago considéra son ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Force du Mal, il savait que lui, tout comme Black et Potter, avait un certain orgueil, pour ne pas les embarrasser, il proposa une solution qui conviendrait à tout le monde.

- Et bien, je n'ai pas encore payé, mais dans ce cas, associons nous. Messieurs Black et Lupin donneront un tiers du montant, Harry Potter donnera un autre tiers, et je couvrirai le reste de la somme. Nous donnerons tous une part égale et nous serons la société « la magie des petits », qu'en pensez-vous ?

Lupin sembla réfléchir un instant, puis afficha un sourire. - Ce serait un plaisir ! - il redonna le document à Malefoy. - Je t'en prie, signe en premier.

Il fit apparaître une plume imbibée d'encre et signa, il la tendit à Potter qui signa également. Quand ce fut au tour de Remus, celui-ci s'empara du document avec précaution.

- Je signerai à la maison, avec Sirius. - Expliqua-t-il avec un sourire timide.

- Bien, je dois y aller. Je suis en retard pour une réunion. A plus tard. - Drago se retira d'un signe de la tête, et un instant plus tard, il disparu dans le couloir par lequel il était arrivé.

Harry resta un moment à regarder le bout du couloir, avant d'être secoué par Remus.

- Tout va bien Harry ? - Il sourit, amusé de l'air incrédule de son filleul.

- Bien sûr ! - Il esquissa un sourire, mais la stupeur reprit possession de son visage. - C'était bien le même Malefoy ?

Remus ricana. Il passa un bras sur les épaules de son filleul et fit un signe de la main pour saluer Ron, qui riait également en regagnant son bureau.

Ils ne parlèrent plus jusqu'à leur retour à la maison. Harry, le visage fermé, refusait toujours d'y croire, tandis que Remus conservait un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Il serait intéressant de voir le comportement de ces deux là, après un aussi long moment sans se voir.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Voilà pour le troisième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que je vous retrouverai la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 4.

A vendredi prochain :-)

Orphanine


	4. Petit ange

Coucou chers lecteurs,

Me voici une fois de plus, en temps et en heure, pour vous poster le quatrième chapitre de cette histoire.

Je remercie ma Mamie** Luni, adenoide, brigitte26, holybleu, dommage (O_o), Guest, Crow-ny, Menoly, Tif et 77Hildegard** pour leurs reviews.

Je voudrai aussi rappeler que cette fiction est une traduction et que je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

**Orphanine.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 - Petit ange**

Harry était assis sur un pouf, tandis que les enfants, installés l'un à coté de l'autre sur le canapé, regardaient un dessin-animé qu'il leur avait mit après le goûter. Il avait un bras appuyé sur l'accoudoir de la banquette du petit, la tête posée sur sa main alors qu'il feuilletait un magasine posé sur ses genoux, sans prêter attention à ce qu'il y avait sur les pages.

Ses pensées allaient vers un ancien élève de Serpentard, qu'il avait vu ce matin. Il regarda l'heure et nota qu'il était presque dix-neuf heures, horaire auquel les petits s'en allaient. Malefoy avait dit qu'il passerait plus tard, mais il faisait déjà nuit et aucun signe du blond. Il était certainement prit par son travail.

Le dessin-animé se termina exactement au moment prévu, et il entreprit d'aider les enfants, maintenant calmes et somnolents, à s'habiller. Il s'agenouilla et les appela un par un, leur enfila leurs capes d'hiver, rangées de façons à ne pas être mélangées, pour les couvrir et les protéger du froid.

- C'est l'heure de faire le petit train. - Annonça-t-il calmement en tendant une main à Léo, qui était le premier de la file, et les conduisit vers la salle principale.

Un instant plus tard, les parents commencèrent à arriver pour récupérer leurs enfants, tandis que les autres étaient raccompagnés chez eux. Une demi-heure plus tard, il ne restait plus que les personnes travaillant ici et leurs propres enfants, occupés à jouer.

Avec un soupir, que Remus qualifia de déçu, Harry s'installa dans un fauteuil et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, appuyant son menton sur la paume de sa main et contempla son fils, qui dessinait, installé à une petite table devant lui.

Hermione était à l'infirmerie et remettait tout en place, elle avait dû soigner plusieurs enfants qui s'étaient blessés alors qu'ils s'amusaient à courir dans le jardin. Sirius était dans la cuisine en train de discuter avec Crabbe et l'aidait à établir la liste des courses. Les triplés étaient dans le jardin, ils s'amusaient avec des jouets qu'ils jetaient dans la piscine, et riaient en les regardant couler.

- Fatigué Harry ? - Remus sourit, il aidait Ginny à ranger les derniers jouets éparpillés un peu partout.

- Un peu... bien qu'aujourd'hui était le jour du dessin-animé et que c'était donc plus calme. - Lui répondit son filleul en lui retournant un sourire, moins enjoué que d'habitude.

La sonnette retentit, et Harry redressa brusquement la tête, pour ensuite hausser les épaules en voyant Ron entrer.

- Hé Harry ! On dirait que ça t'embête de me voir... - Lança le roux, visiblement offensé.

- Ce n'est pas ça Ron... - Se défendit-il, un peu confus.

Lupin pouffa. - C'est simplement que Harry attend une certaine personne qui avait dit qu'elle passerait aujourd'hui, et qui jusqu'à présent, n'est pas encore arrivée.

- C'est pas vrai ! - Le brun nia vigoureusement et rougit, il ne pouvait pas croire que Remus s'amusait de cette situation embarrassante.

Non mais franchement, attendre l'ancien Serpentard ! Comme s'il était si important. Qu'est-ce que les autres allaient penser ? Il ne l'avait jamais attendu avant, pour dire vrai, il priait même le ciel pour ne pas le croiser dans les couloirs lorsqu'ils changeaient de salle, quand il avait la chance de ne pas avoir de cours communs avec lui. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait se mettre à l'attendre. Surtout que ce n'était pas avec lui, Harry Potter, que Drago Malefoy voulait parler, mais à ses bien-aimés parrains.

A bien y penser... Qu'avait-il fait ses dernières heures, à part être impatient, distrait, et regarder l'heure régulièrement ? Oh ! Cela ne se pouvait pas ! Il secoua la tête, tentant de nier à lui même qu'il l'attendait. Mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Il avait changé du tout au tout ! Il avait oublié l'existence de Malefoy, il s'était uniquement souvenu de lui lorsqu'il avait parlé avec Crabbe, dans la cuisine, hier. Et il avait été curieux de savoir ce qu'était devenu son ancien ennemi. Mais depuis qu'il l'avait vu au Ministère... Hé bien, cela avait été un choc, il devait l'admettre.

Ginny, Ron et Remus se mirent à rire de la mine de Harry, le brun avait réagit étrangement à la phrase de Lupin, et maintenant, il se livrait une bataille intérieure en grimaçant, tantôt d'interrogation, tantôt de confusion, tantôt de répulsion ou d'incrédulité. Ce qui était comique.

- Harry, je plaisantais. - Expliqua Remus avec un large sourire amusé, avant d'afficher un air curieux et étonné. - Ou bien est-ce vrai ?

L'ancien Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche pour contester, ou se défendre, ou tout autre chose du même genre, mais il ne parvint pas à dire quoi que se soit.

- Qui Harry attend-il ? - Demanda Ginny avec curiosité.

- Oui Harry, dis nous, qui est-ce que tu attends ? Demanda Ron sournoisement, avec un sourire fourbe. Il savait très bien de qui Remus parlait, puisqu'il était avec eux au Ministère, mais il voulait le provoquer et entendre, le nom, de la bouche de son meilleur ami.

- Harry attend quelqu'un ? - Fit la voix de Hermione, qui entrait dans la salle au même instant, traînant ses trois enfants, suivi de Sirius.

- Harry a rendez-vous ? - Demanda l'Animagus avec agitation, en entendant la question de Hermione.

Harry ferma la bouche et resta silencieux, regardant Remus et Ron. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et refusa d'ajouter quoi que ce soit et de se ridiculiser, puisque visiblement son ami et son parrain étaient assez fou pour s'amuser de son cas.

Remus ne s'avoua pas vaincu, il sourit malicieusement à son filleul et expliqua. - C'est que Harry à revu un ancien Serpentard ce matin, et il ne l'a presque pas reconnu. Et ce quelqu'un a dit qu'il passerait ici.

Tous se tournèrent vers la mine sombre et contrarié du brun aux yeux vert, et dirent en chœur, au même instant qu'un bruit de sonnette.

- Drago Malefoy !

- Lui même... - Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la porte, où, debout sur le seuil, se tenait un éblouissant blond aux yeux gris argentés.

Harry écarquilla encore un peu plus les yeux, décroisa les bras et se pencha sur le côté, car la petite équipe était devant la porte et lui bouchait la vue. Il ne pu résister, et se décrocha la mâchoire à nouveau.

Drago portait un pantalon de cuir noir, des bottes et une veste de la même couleur, lui tombant jusqu'aux cuisses et qui couvrant une chemise d'un ton bleu turquoise. Totalement à l'opposé de sa tenue de travail dans laquelle il l'avait vu le matin, mais tout aussi troublant et... merveilleux. Dans ses bras, appuyé contre sa poitrine, se tenait un petit garçon, aussi blond que lui, habillé d'un petit manteau saumon tendre, qui semblait être taillé dans le coton le plus doux du monde, avec deux pompons, accroché à la pointe de la capuche, lui retombant dans le dos. Drago paraissant plus beau et attentionné que jamais, avec le petit dans ses bras, une tête posée sur sa large épaule, des petits bras enroulés autour de son cou et des petits pieds chaussés de bottines blanches.

Il referma la bouche et se morigéna. C'était Malefoy ! Il voulait se frapper la tête, mais il se redressa simplement sur sa chaise, pour se cacher derrière ses amis et soupira nerveusement. Il avait réussi à baver deux fois le même jour et pour la même personne. C'était lamentable.

- Désolé pour le retard, j'ai du attendre des résultats d'examens, et ça m'a prit plus de temps que prévu. - Sourit Drago.

Il entra dans la pièce et les salua, les hommes d'une accolade. Il était étrange de voir Ron lui retourner un sourire, dénué d'animosité comme à l'époque de l'école. Puis Remus.

Sirius lui donna une petite tape sur le bras. - Je pensais que tu ne viendrais plus nous rendre visite.

- J'ai été très occupé avec l'entreprise et l'hôpital. - S'excusa-t-il.

Ginny rougit quand elle reçu un baiser sur la joue et caressa la tête de l'enfant.

Lorsque se fut au tour de Hermione, elle soupira et regarda le petit garçon. - Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais plus vu ce petit bonhomme... Comment va-t-il ?

- Mieux, mais il est toujours suivi par le service de pédiatrie. - Lui répondit-il en souriant.

Quand vint le moment de saluer Harry, celui-ci se releva de sa chaise, et se senti intimidé face à ce blond, plus grand que lui de quelques centimètres. Ils s'embrassèrent un peu étrangement et se séparèrent.

Les yeux verts se posèrent sur le petit garçon et sans s'en rendre compte, il esquissa un sourire émerveillé. - C'est ton fils ?

Drago sourit de voir le brun aussi charmé par son petit. - Oui, c'est Merriett Malefoy, mais tu peux l'appeler Mett.

- Un nom adorable. Qui lui va parfaitement, on dirait un petit ange... Je peux le prendre ? Demanda-t-il un peu gêné.

Drago posa l'enfant dans les bras de Harry, qui le prit avec douceur, il vit le petit garçon ouvrir ses yeux, un peu effrayé, mais s'apaiser immédiatement par les bercements du corps du brun. C'était vraiment un Malefoy, le visage doux et les yeux gris argenté comme ceux de son père, constata Harry. En passant sur la joue pâle de l'enfant, il remarqua un peu confus, qu'il ne le fixait pas, il regardait vaguement un point, entre son menton et son cou.

- Papa ? - Appela le petit.

- Je suis là. - Murmura Drago en caressant le dos de son fils. - Lui, c'est Harry. - Et prenant la petite main de l'enfant, il la posa sur le visage du brun.

Le brun retint sa respiration, tandis que ses grands yeux se remplissaient de larmes, en comprenant. - Il ne voit pas ? - Chuchota-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Depuis qu'il est né... - Confirma Drago.

Harry sentit sa poitrine se serrer et étouffer. Le petit garçon était beau, mais pâle et avait le regarde vide. Il touchait son visage avec intérêt et sourit timidement en se tortillant quand le brun embrassa le bout des petits doigts qui le parcouraient.

Il regarda le blond, qui le fixait avec un sourire. - Je dois parler avec Sirius et Remus. Je peux te le laisser Potter ?

- Bien-sûr. - Dit-il en souriant d'avantage.

Drago le remercia d'un signe de tête, et regarda vers le bas, où trois garçons identiques s'accrochaient à ses jambes.

- Oncle Drago ! - Lui sourirent-il innocemment.

- Vous avez été sage ? - Demanda Drago en haussant un sourcil, suspicieux.

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! - Leurs sourires s'élargissant.

- On mange bien ! - Dit John.

- On se brosse les dents tous les soirs ! - Ajouta Johan.

- Et on est gentil avec papa et maman ! - Termina Johnny.

Les trois enfants pouffèrent quand ils virent la mine contrarié de Hermione, les mains sur les hanches, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Mrs Weasley.

- Mensonges ! - Grogna-t-elle. - Ne me cherchez pas les garçons ! Vous n'aurez pas de dessert.

Drago pouffa et sorti de la poche intérieure de sa veste, trois petits paquets de chez Honeydukes. Il s'accroupit pour se mettre à hauteur des enfants, et leur donna à chacun un petit sachet.

- C'est uniquement pour manger quand maman le dira. D'accord ?

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Répondirent les trois en l'embrassant avant de courir vers Ron, il leur semblait plus judicieux d'aller voir leur père, puisque leur mère était déjà en colère contre eux.

Hermione se tourna vers Drago avec un regard sans hostilité. - Tu gâtes mes enfants...

Elle fit ensuite un signe en direction de la porte, à l'attention de Ron. Le roux compris, et emmena les triplés, qui dirent au revoir à Harry, avec de grands signes de la main. Ginny s'arrêta près de la porte, confuse et ne sachant si elle devait sortir ou non, mais fini par saluer tout le monde, en particulier Malefoy, avant de passer la porte.

- Nous sommes dans la cuisine Malefoy. - Expliqua Remus avant de laisser son filleul seul avec le blond, traînant Sirius par le bras.

- Ok. Je vais venir vous rejoindre pour que l'on discute. - Confirma-t-il.

Harry fut un peu déconcerté par l'attitude de Remus. Cela lui rappelait vaguement sa dernière année à Poudlard.

Drago tourna son attention vers un petit garçon qui était resté là. Étant donné que les enfants de Sirius et Remus dormaient dans la pièce réservée à la sieste. Il avait remarqué le petit garçon depuis qu'il était entré.

Léo coloriait son dessin avec application. Des mèches noires lui tombaient dans le visage. Malefoy s'approcha et regarda le dessin. Un bonhomme griffonné avec des lignes pour les bras et les jambes, des cheveux noirs et des vêtements rouges, à ses côtés, un autre bonhomme plus petit, avec des vêtements violets et des cheveux noirs également.

- Quel joli dessin. - Dit-il en attirant l'attention de l'enfant.

- C'est moi qui l'ai fait. - Répondit-il avec orgueil.

- Je vois ça... Qui c'est ? Demanda-t-il en pointant le plus grand personnage.

- Celui là c'est papa. - Expliqua-t-il, heureux d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'intéressait à lui. - Moi... Dit-il en montrant le petit bonhomme.

- Et quel est ton nom ? - Demanda Drago, en replaçant vers l'arrière les fils rebelles qui tombaient dans les yeux du petit garçon. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander qui était son père, puisque la ressemblance était frappante.

- Léo. - Il lui fit face avec ses incroyables yeux verts et ajouta. - Lé-o-naa.

Drago le trouva adorable et rit, il se tourna vers Harry qui riait aussi en regardant la scène, assis sur le canapé et tenant Mett dans ses bras.

- Leonard ! - S'exclama le blond surpris. - Quel joli prénom !

Le petit fit oui de la tête. - Mon nom est trèèèèès joli. C'est papa qui me l'a donné.

- Dis moi Léo, tu aimes les bonbons ?

- J'adore ! - Il ouvrit de grands yeux. - Les sucettes et le chocolat aussi.

- Quelle chance ! Je crois que j'ai tout ça. Tu en veux ? - Il lui montra un petit paquet.

Léo hocha la tête à nouveau, et fit un sourire à Drago en prenant les friandises. - Mici.

Le blond détailla un peu plus l'enfant, il regarda les yeux verts, un peu plus foncés que les émeraudes de Harry et plus brillant. La forme, grands et bordés de cils noirs, mais un peu plus petit également. Avec une caresse sur la chevelure noirs du petit, Drago le laissa continuer son dessin et s'approcha de Harry.

- Ton fils est magnifique.

- Merci.

- Je vais aller discuter avec Sirius et Remus. - Informa-t-il le brun avant de prendre délicatement le visage de Mett et déposer un baiser sur sa petite joue. - Papa sera juste là, dans la cuisine à côté, en train de discuter. Si tu veux quelque chose, demande à Harry. Ça va aller ?

- D'accord. - Sourit le petit.

Harry était un peu tendu par la proximité du blond, qui parlait avec son fils, mais il admirait de le voir aussi prévenant et attentionné envers le petit blond. Il observa l'ancien Serpentard se diriger vers la cuisine et disparaître. Il reposa son regard sur le petit garçon dans ses bras et lui chatouilla son petit nez retroussé, recevant un éclat de rire.

- On va jouer ?

Le petit fit oui et Harry l'emmena à la petite table où Léo était, il l'installa sur une petite chaise et approcha devant lui des cubes à empiler. Il prit les mains de Mett et les posa sur les jouets.

- C'est pour construire. - Expliqua-t-il en lui montrant comment faire.

- Je vais faire une maison. - Sourit le petit blond.

- Qui c'est papa ? - Léo regardait l'autre enfant avec intérêt.

- Lui c'est Merriett, ou Mett. C'est le fils de Drago Malefoy, le beau jeune homme qui parlait avec toi. - Il parla ensuite à Mett. - Mett, lui, à côté de toi, c'est mon fils, Léo.

Le petit blond tendit une main pour toucher l'autre enfant. - On construit une maison ?

Léo laissa tombé ses crayons et s'assit près de Mett. - D'accord.

- Fais doucement Léo, il est fragile. - Harry se devait d'avertir son fils, car il était beaucoup plus énergique et brute que le petit blond, plus chétif.

- D'accord papa.

Harry observa les deux enfants jouer. Il regarda le fils de Malefoy, les traits aristocratiques, les cheveux lisses, aussi fins et clairs que son père, et les yeux, même si ils étaient immobiles, étaient d'un ton gris argenté. En grandissant, il deviendrait magnifique.

Il se demanda qui pouvait être la mère de ce petit, certainement aussi belle que Malefoy. Ça devait être une famille parfaite.

* * *

Drago était assis au comptoir de la cuisine, sirotant une tasse de thé que Remus avait préparé.

- Dis moi Drago, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? - Demanda Sirius qui buvait un thé, lui aussi.

- J'allais venir vous voir, déjà parce que ça fait au moins quatre mois que je ne suis pas venu, et je voulais vous parler de Merriett.

- Tout va bien pour lui ? - Remus s'assit à côté de Sirius.

- Oui, il a eu l'autorisation de sortir de Ste Mangouste, et comme je ne peux laisser mon entreprise le matin, j'aurais aimé l'inscrire ici.

- Bien-sûr ! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. - Sirius lui sourit. - On s'occupera bien de lui.

- Oh oui ! Harry prendra soin de lui, puisque c'est lui qui s'occupe du groupe des trois ans. C'est bien l'âge de Mett n'est-ce pas ? - Remus sourit derrière sa tasse.

- Il en aura quatre bientôt. - Il réfléchit un instant et ajouta. - Potter travaille ici ?

- Oui, mais rassure-toi, il adore les enfants.

Malefoy sourit pour le commentaire. - J'ai vu ça. Son fils est très mignon lui aussi. - Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. - Hum... Il a épousé Finnigan ?

- Seamus Finnigan ? - Sirius pouffa. - Pas du tout...

Drago haussa un sourcil. - Mais si je me souviens bien, la dernière année à Poudlard, ils sortaient ensemble, et leur couple se portait plutôt bien.

Les yeux de Lupin brillèrent d'amusement. - Hé bien, c'était le cas avant, mais maintenant, il ne se porte pas bien et ils ont rompu. - Il regarda attentivement le blond, pour voir sa réaction, et changea de sujet intentionnellement. - Mais ce sont les affaires de Harry.

- Oh ! Bien sûr... - Malefoy tourna son attention vers le liquide chaud dans sa tasse.

Alors comme ça, Harry avait réellement entretenu une relation sérieuse avec l'irlandais... Ce n'était pas surprenant, il se souvenait que lors de la dernière année scolaire, ils ne se chamaillaient plus, car Harry flirtait et passait la majeure partie de son temps accroché à Finnigan.

- Je peux te poser une question Malefoy ? - Sirius le tira de ses pensées.

- Bien-sûr.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous querelliez autant à l'école ?

- Je ne sais pas le dire avec précision, je me sentais réellement mal face à Potter. Il était tout ce que je ne comprenais pas et me tapait sur les nerfs. - Il continuait à regarder sa tasse. - Sa facilité à se faire des amis, qui l'adulaient et le complimentait, je ne sais pas. Je pensais qu'il n'était pas aussi parfait et je voulais le prouver.

- Et maintenant ? - Tenta Remus.

- A cette époque, j'étais un enfant gâté, avec une vision des choses, déformée par ma propre famille, mais à partir de la fin de la sixième année, ma façon de penser a commencé à changer et a élargi mes horizons. J'ai changé, comme vous même me l'avez dit quand j'ai adhéré à l'Ordre et que j'ai aidé là ou je pouvais le faire. Maintenant je le vois comme quelqu'un qui a tout donné, même quand il ne pouvait rien y faire, pour aider les autres. - Il fit une pause et réfléchit à ce qu'il pensait de tout cela et conclu. - En ce moment, je le vois comme un homme avec beaucoup de qualités et des défauts, une personne comme une autre, qui principalement et tout simplement... Vis... Pour ceux qu'ils aiment et pour lui-même. Chose qu'il ne faisait pas avant, vivre pour lui et pas seulement pour les autres.

Sirius et Remus sourirent de concert.

- Tu es un Malefoy, mais je te respecte pour ce que tu es là-dedans. - Et Black posa sa main sur la poitrine de Drago, juste sur le cœur, avant de se lever de sa chaise et sortir de la cuisine en prétextant qu'il devait aller voir ses enfants et les préparer à aller au lit.

Remus conservait son sourire, pensant que ce blond était parfait pour une certaine personne.

Regardant l'heure, Drago se leva. - Il est déjà tard, et je dois y aller et préparer Mett avant de le coucher.

- C'est vrai... - Se contenta de confirmer Remus. - Harry te raccompagnera jusqu'à la porte, j'ai des choses à terminer, si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Pas de problème, à demain. - Il salua Remus et rejoignit la salle principale.

Il s'arrêta près du fauteuil et regarda le brun, qui tenait les deux petits garçons et les étreignait avec délicatesse, ils dormaient dans ses bras. D'un côté, une petite tête aux cheveux indisciplinés, de l'autre, une petite tête au cheveux lisses.

Le regard vert se leva et l'enveloppa, serein et intense comme il l'avait toujours été, depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait croisé.

- Nous devons y aller. - Murmura Drago, pour ne pas réveiller les deux enfants.

Avec précaution, Harry posa Mett dans les bras du blond et l'aida à rhabiller le petit. De sa main libre il recouvrit la petite tête blonde avec la capuche, pour ne laisser dépasser que le haut du visage.

- Prêt... Chuchota-t-il avec un sourire.

- Merci. - Lui murmura le blond. - Bonne nuit Potter.

- Bonne nuit Malefoy. - Ils étaient arrivé à la porte.

Drago regarda Léo endormi dans les bras de Harry et se pencha pour déposer un petit baiser sur la joue de l'enfant et dit tout bas. - Bonne nuit Léo.

Il fit un clin d'œil au brun avant de sortir dans la nuit et disparaître. Harry resta un instant sur le pas de la porte avec son fils dans les bras, protégés du froid par la porte en verre et sourit. Malefoy était vraiment charmant.

**A suivre...**

* * *

****Voila pour ce chapitre, merci d'avoir lu jusque là.

Je vous informe que je serai absente pendant les quinze prochains jours, je pars en vacances me ressourcer un peu et faire le plein de soleil, je posterai à nouveau dès mon retour, c'est à dire le dimanche 19 août, je tenterai de poster deux chapitres pour me faire pardonner de vous faire attendre si longtemps entre deux chapitres ^^.

A dans quinze jours.

**Orphanine**


End file.
